A Life Full of Hurt
by Karii Aoi
Summary: mikan's life is miserable,her evil father is angry to her,making her life a living hell.he wished her to die,instead of her mother.when she was a kid she always smiles no matter what,but now she seems like different from the cheerful kid who always smiles
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Full of Hurt**

**CHAPTER 1**

**I**n the school of tomodei high school,there is a girl named mikan,she has an auburn hair

that reaches to her knees,she let her hair down.she has an angelic face that the boys

adore(_so much_)she is also smart,gorgeous,good in all sports,good in academic,she is also rich,she has her own fans club,and she doesn't care at all.Not to mention she is the representative of their school(_so smart huh?)_and she is called hearted,she never allow boys go near her,but the boys are to damn crazy over her.yes they are crazy over mikan,they daydreamed about her,drooling,staring at her,what more can they do?they kept on following her wherever she goes..and this annoy mikan SOOO much.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!

it's already time to go home,everyone is start packing their things,while mikan is

quietly walk outside their room to avoid her STUPID FREAKIN FAN BOYS.she thought

that she is safe now,but she is wrong,one of her fan boy sees her while walking quietly.

and then…

"MIKAN IS HERE!!!one of her fan shouted

the fan boys heard him so they started to chase mikan to ask her some SOO stupid questions.like:

"mikan can you be my girlfriend!?"the boy asked

"mikan my angel,can you go out with me?"other boy said

and so on……….

"_ohh!!what the hell.that freakin fan boys.if only I could __**kill**__ them."_thought mikan while running for her life..

"I HATE THEM!!!!"she said while running

she can't go home right now,because her STUPID FREAKIN fans is guarding the school gate,so she look for a place to hide,luckily she found one.Under the sakura tree(ohh yes the sakura tree)

"atlast…I…found…one"she said while panting

"that stupid freakin fan boys,hate them"she said in emotionless tone

someone heard her..

suddenly a raiven haired boy appeard out of nowhere..

"why do you hate boys?"he said while walking towards her

"who are you?and who cares?i don't speak to strangers like you"she said walking away

" ohh I see,well I'm natsume hyuuga,you?what's ur name?"he said

"why I should I tell you"she said while walking out of sight

"_she's to rude,just like me,but quite little,I wonder who she is,I want to know her"_he thought

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_who's that freakin jerk?and why do I care???he's sooo damn stupid.talking to me and he didn't know me. "_she thought

when she was walking towards their mansion or house(whatever you call it),her stupid damn fan boys was following her,AGAIN and AGAIN..

"that stupid fan boys"she whispered

when she arrived at their house,only mikan and her maids are in their mansion.

"good day mistress mikan"her maids(yeah maids)greeted her

"good day too"she replied in emotionless voice,she headed to her room"_how can it be good if I'm still alive?no one will ever be happy if I'm still here in the world called earth,I can ruin everything,with my stupid smile"_she thought

-----**mikan's room**-----

"_damn you!i don't want you either in my life!i wish i'm the one who died,not mom!"_she thought

--**flash back**—

"_hi father,can you play with me?"she said while smiling_

_then suddenly her father glared at her and pushed her,and she fall,touching the grass_

"_don't ever call me your father!!i don't want you!!i wish you are the one who died!_

_don't you ever look at me!play by your self!!GO AWAY!!her father shouted_

"_but father,I love you"she said while crying_

"_I don't love you!!!i even can't look at you!!!__**i don't want to see you SMILE**__**I wish you are dead!!and your mother is alive"**__her father shouted at her with so much anger_

"_I'm sorry father"she said while running away_

"_I'm sorry if I'm the one who live here with you,father"she said while crying and running_

--**end of flash back**--

"I'm sorry if I'm the one who live with you,father"she said in an emotionless voice

she cant' feel any emotion in her heart,nobody cared for her since she was little,she even not know how it feels to be cared and be loved..

as she was thinking of her past she fell asleep

--**MORNING CAME**—

"uh,morning already"she said still sleepy

and she did her daily routine,then headed to her school.as usual the boys is drooling,when she was walking to the corridor headed to her classroom

"they are still annoying"she said heading to her sit

no one would attempt to talk to her because some are scared of her stupid fans club.and almost all of her classmates is scared at her,because of what she did to one of her classmate.

--**Flashback**--

"YOU STUPID FREAK!!"the girl shouted

and then she headed to mikan and attempt to slap her,when mikan grab her hands and in her other hand she grab a knife(if you are wondering where she can found a knife,her classmate is busy decorating their room,they brought different kinds of things that is used to decorate)and pointed it to the girls palm and stabbed it(only a little)it cause it to bleed hard.everyone is shocked to what she did

"waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"the girl shouted in pain and in shock,she stepped back and fall to the floor,she still staring at her palm bleeding

"don't you ever bother me if I'm busy"and walked towards the door"and don't ever go near me,dirty hag"she said still in an emotionless voice

--**end of flashback**--

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

the bell rang and it is the sign to take their seat and keep silent.(wonder why?thaey are scared of mikan)

"goodmoring dear students!!"narumi-sensei greeted

--**mikan's POV**—

he is still annoying,that gay teacher..

--**end of POV**--

"ok class now we have our new student"he said

"now come in"

a handsome boy entred the room,he has a raiven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs(ohh yes tantalizing)everyone shouted in surprise(except to one and that is mikan)

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"shouted the girls except mikan

"idiots"he murmured

"can you introduce your self to us?"narumi asked

"I'm natsume hyuuga"it's all he say

--**end of chapter!!**--


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!!heheh**

**Hatred Life and Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**I**t was an ordinary day.Mikan is staring at the blue sky.(A/N:she is in her classroom already hehe)she is deeply in thought,her hair is blown lightly by the wind

"_(sigh)mom and dad, how are you?i knew you were doing fine,wherever you are,I hope you will always guide me"_she thought.a tear

she didn't know that someone is watching her,watching her beauty from afar.

"_no wonder,she is always beautiful"_thought natsume who is standing thru the door.after a seconds of staring,he entered the room

the girls screamed,when he entered the room.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH,IT'S NATSUME!!"the girls screamed except to mikan who is still staring outside the window(_sky_)

he proceed to his sit and greeted mikan.

"good morning mikan"he greeted calmly

"ohayo"she replied,with a small smile on her face.then,she continued staring at the sky.

"_her smile,it's not true,may I say,it's fake.but why?i want to know why.she's doing it again,stare at the sky"_he thought and still staring at her but interrupted by a sea weed girl(A/N:think you know who is she,sumire)

"NATSUME MY DARLING!!!"(A/N:eeww)shouted sumire and then she hugged natsume with her filthy hands

"get off me sea weed!get off me!!"natsume shouted still in disgust

natsume pushed sumire because sumire did not let go of natsume,she is still hugging

natsume.sumire fell on the floor

"WOW!NATSUME TOUCH ME!!she shouted happily

"_idiot girl,I pushed her,but she is still happy for what I've done?ohh please,let her out of my sight"_he thought still praying that sumire will never hugged him

RRIINNNGG !!!!

they started their class,they listen and listen to their teacher,after an hour the class ended

RRIIINNNGG!!

the students starts packing their things.but mikan is not moving from her seat,she was peacefully reading a book.

natsume can't take his eyes from this brunette.he is staring at her for a minute(A/N:or maybe for hours!!haha)then mikan stood up,she fix her things and headed thru the door while her book is in her hands still reading.natsume saw her and follow her outside

"_where will she going?"_he thought while following mikan

mikan stopped from walking and turn her head to natsume,natsume froze and did not say a thing

"ne,natsume,why are you following me?anything wrong?"she asked natsume

"I just wonder,where are you going"he said

"ohh I see,but why?"she said with a curious face,her finger on her cheek while her eyes is looking up(A/N:haha.cute)

"………"

"hmm,ok natsume,would you like to come?this place that I'm talking about is not far from here,it's just steps from here"she said with a smile on her face

"ok"was his reply_"where's that place can be?is it very special to her?I wonder" _he thought while staring to mikan

"ok,natsume,just follow me"she said calmly

natsume followed mikan,and found a very peaceful place,there are some cherry blossom trees

"this is the place that I'm talking about"she said while walking towards under the tree and she sat there.leaving natsume behind

"this place is good and beautiful"he said walking towards mikan,he sat beside her

mikan took her book inside her bag and started to read it,while natsume is staring at the sky

after an hour natsume stared to mikan .mikan is still reading her book

nastsume started to start a conversation,he wanted to talk to mikan and ask her questions

"mikan"natsume said staring at the sky

"hm?"mikan said still reading a book

"why are you always alone,you never talked to others"he said

mikan closed her book and sighed.then stare at the sky

"you want to know?"mikan ask him

"if you don't mind"he replied

"uhm,you see,I don't have friends,I don't want them to go near me,I don't want them talking to me,I'm having fun,all by my self"she said with no emotion.she just staring at the blue sky

natsume stared at her angelic face without saying a word then"but why?"he murmured

mikan ignored his question and stood up

"natsume,I have to go now,bye"she waved good bye to natsume leaving him curious

"_I want to help her,I know that something is bothering her.her smile,it's not true,I saw sadness in her eyes"_he thought and then after a minute he stood up and go home

--**Mikan's mansion**--

"_natsume,why is he talking to a weirdo like me?he will get hurt if he stay close to me_

_I don't want that happen and he may left me,like the others do to me"_she thought while walking towards her mansion(A/N:I forgot to tell that mikan is rich.hehe)

when she reached her mansion the door opened and the maids are alined and greeted her

"good day,miss mikan"they greeted

"good day too"she greeted back

"miss mikan,miss hotaru is in the study room,she is waiting for you"one of the maid said

"ok,and thank you"she smiled at her

mikan walk towards the study room,she just stand infront of the door

"_I thought you never come back,but now,you came.i just started to live without you or any of you,but you came.."_she thought

--**Mikan's POV**—

I opened the door,and I saw hotaru sitting in a chair near the window

she's staring at me,with her emotionless face just like me

I walked towards her and sat on the chair that facing her

because of the silence,I can hear my own heart beat,I don't like this kind of silence,it's uncomfortable,I decided to speak,to broke the silence

--**End of POV**--

--**Hotaru's POV**--

she entered the room,I saw her face,she is now different from the mikan I know for the past 6 years

her face was no emotion,and her eyes,is dull,it's full of sadness,I felt guilt

her evil father,he is hurting mikan,not only from outside,but he did both,he is hurting mikan physically and mentally,he keep on telling mikan hurtful words,

he keeps on slaping her torturing her.and mikan didn't complain,she didn't speak a word while her father is doing evil things to her.

I felt guilty for leaving her,I knew that I'm the only person that mikan can talk to,but I leave her,I knew she needs me.

she sat on a chair infront of me

--**End of POV**—

--**normal POV**—

"why are you here,hotaru?"mikan said with no emotion

"i'm here for you,mikan"hotaru said

"but why?i thought you're busy for your invention?"mikan said,looking thru the window

"I'm here,mikan"hataru said

"well ok,whatever you say.do you want to stay here?"mikan said as she walk towards the door and open it,but hotaru stopped her

"I understand how you feel,ever since were kids"hotaru said looking at mikan

"hn"mikan said and walk off."no one,can understand me" she murmured

**--end of chapter!!—**

**please review..**

**hope you like it.I've been thinking of this for an hour.heeheP**

**-Fire Enchantress-**


End file.
